The Gypsy King and The Silent Jester
by JetCycle
Summary: Devetrix was doing a play for her college when the stage broke under her feet. When she came to she had to run from Frollo. Now three months after being saved from death by arrow she picks up the name of the Silent Jester of the Court of Miracles. Claude F.xOCxClopin T.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO! I liked to say that I don't own the Hunchback of Notre Dame, though if I did I would of given Clopin more screen time. I only own Devetrix and I'd like to thank MonstarzGirl for helping me get the inspiration for this. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

2013

In a College Auditorium the Drama Department was doing a play about the Hunchback of Notre Dame. They were at the part where Phoebus and Quasimodo went into the old catacombs just before they were captured.

"Is this the Court of Miracles?"

"Off hand I say it's the Court of Ankle Deep Sewage. Must be under the old catacombs."

After awhile they passed a group of 'skeletons' while talking.

"Cheerful place. Heh just makes you wish you want to get out more huh Quasi?"

"Not me I just want to warn Esmeralda and get back to the bell tower before I get into any more trouble."

"Speaking of trouble we should of run into some by now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know a guard, a booby trap or-"

The light they were using went out.

"Or an ambush."

Just as he said that they were ambushed by a group of gypsies dressed as skeletons before they were tied and forced on their knees before the King of Gypsies walked onto the stage.

The audience was shocked cause instead of a man playing Clopin it was a woman. She was wearing a black wig but underneath it she had light brown hair that was straight and long. Her features were soft but she was able to pull of Clopin well.

"Well well well what have we here?"

One gypsy pulled of his mask exclaiming, "Spies!"

Another followed suit but exclaimed, "Intruders!"

Phoebus then tried to say before being gagged, "We're not spies!"

Quasimodo then said before being gagged as well, "You got to listen!"

Devetrix, the girl who was playing Clopin, said to them as she leaned close while pointing a finger at them,

"Don't Interrupt me!"

She then gave them some space before taking two unlit white sticks and lit one while saying,

"You were very clever to of found our hideaway, unfortunately you won't live to tell the tale."

She then lit the other one with the first as she and the gypsies started to sing and dance,

_Maybe you've heard of a terrible place_

_Where the scoundrels of Paris_

_Collect in a lair_

She then came up behind them with two skulls making the jaws bounce as they sang the next lines,

_Maybe you've heard of_

_That Mythical place_

_Called the Court of Miracles_

She then popped up between the two prisoners saying,

"Hello your there!"

They were about to continue when the stage underneath Devetrix broke causing her to scream as she fell through.

She hit the bottom where she collapsed hit her head and making her black out.

* * *

Devetrix's POV

I groaned and sat up as I rubbed my head. Just as I opened my eyes I was grabbed and lifted to my feet.

"What the...?!"

"Silence Gypsy!"

I looked and saw I was being held by two guards.

"What should we do with her Judge Frollo."

My eyes widen as I thought, 'FROLLO!'

"Take her to the Palace of Justice of course."

I then started struggling before doing a backflip over the guards while grabbing their wrists and twisting mine out.

Quickly I pulled them making them hit their heads as they fell. I turned and started running for Notre Dame.

"Don't just lie there! After her!"

* * *

Time skip

I was reaching Notre Dame and I let out a cry of joy before I heard Frollo yell,

"Fire!"

Nothing at first than I shouted in pain as something pierced my right shoulder. Twisting so I would land on my left side I gasped as I hit the ground.

Clutching my shoulder I looked up as a shadow loomed over me. Frollo stood over me, all he said to me before he left was,

"May the Devil and the fires of Hell have mercy on you."

As I started to fade into darkness I saw a figure dressed in purple and yellow jump out of an orange horse drawn puppet theatre.

* * *

Well that's it and I bet you can't guess who that figure was. Plz R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm on a roll today third update today. (insert usual disclaimer). Enjoy!

'**Sing**'-Clopin singing

'_**Sing**_'-Trixie or Crowd or both

'**_Sing_**'- Everyone who was listed above

* * *

Chapter 2

Clopin's POV

I had watched the gypsy wearing an outfit similar to Esmeralda's but still different. She had two bronze bracelets one on each wrist. Her skirt was orange while her sash was green with little yellow and no medallions. She wore a blue and black corset and the headband she wore was green. She wore a bronze hoop earring. I gasped when I saw the guard fire an arrow at her and winced when I heard her shout in pain.

After I saw Frollo leave I jumped out of my puppet theatre carriage and ran to her just as she closed her eyes from blood loss. Ignoring the pool of blood around her, I picked her up and took her back to the carriage and set her on the bed inside. After doing so I went to get a bucket of water, a rag, an empty bucket, some bandages, a needle and some thread.

When I came back I set to work and pulled the arrow out quickly causing her to unconsciously scream in pain, which I muffled in case there were some guards still in the square. I then continued working on her until I finished wrapping her shoulder up and kept an eye on her in between my stories. Eventually the day was over and I decided to take her to the Court.

* * *

Time Skip (3 months later)

Devetrix's POV

It's been three months since I arrived in the Hunchback of Notre Dame. I will never forget for two reasons. One is the scar from the arrow Frollo ordered to be fired, and two well…that was Clopin.

_Flashback_

_I moaned and opened my eyes. At first I panicked and went to grasp my shoulder. Only then did I realize that there was no pain. Curious I looked down at my shoulder and saw that it was wrapped in a bandage._

_Someone coughed gaining my attention. Looking up I saw Clopin leaning against a wooden pole. He smirked before saying,_

_"__Nice to see you awake madam."_

_"__I'm no upper class stuck up so don't call me that."_

_"__Then what do I call you?"_

_"__Devetrix or Trixie and you are…?" of course I knew but acted like I didn't._

_"__Clopin, King of Gypsies in Paris." He said that with a bow making me give a small laugh._

Present

After that when I was well enough he took me to meet the rest of the Court of Miracle, which I soon became a part of, and Esmeralda, who I saw her kid(goat), Djali, after introductions Esme took me to her tent and gave me a clean shirt and the rest of my outfit that I appeared in, I was wearing Clopin's clothes and I was embarrassed from the looks I was being given, to use.

We soon hung out more and I was taught how to dance and sing like them. Eventually I took on a persona known as the Silent Jester and was given an outfit to go with it. Esmeralda and I became like sisters especially when she discovered I had fallen for Clopin and I made her promise not to tell him unless it was absolutely necessary.

* * *

Esmeralda and Devetrix

The group I was with was performing while some people tossed coins in the hat or said aloud that we would rob them blind. Esme and on gypsy were playing their instrument while I danced and Djali leaped around. A small boy in our group stood watch for any guards, or Frollo.

Soon after we finished performing one dance and was starting another he gave a whistle. The others disappeared while Esme and I tried to go but stopped since Djali bleated when he dropped some of the coins and the hat. Esme started to pick them up and I just kneeled down to help when someone grabbed my shoulder making me hiss in pain, it still hurts depending on how hard its grabbed. I turned my head and saw I was being held by a guard.

"What do we have here?"

Another guard grabbed Esme saying,

"Where did you get that money?"

"For your information we earned it."

"Ha gypsies don't earn things they take it."

Soon we were in a short argument that ended with a horse sitting like a dog.

Eventually we made it back to the square in front of Notre Dame for the festival. Esme went to go get ready for her dance while I just put on a green mask that looked like Clopin's. I reached where I was suppose to wait for Clopin and his group. Suddenly I hear the music and smiled.

**_Come One! Come All!_**

**_Leave your loops and milking stools!_**

**_Coop the hens and pen the mules!_**

**_Come One! Come All!_**

**_Close the Churches and the Schools!_**

**_It's the day for Breaking Rules!_**

**_Come and join the Feast…Of…!_**

Clopin then slides out from underneath the front gypsy singing, "**Fools! Hahaha!"**

I waited for him to go to Quasimodo, who was standing not far from me, when I saw Clopin appear next to me.

**Once a year we throw a party here in town!**

**Once a year we turn all of Paris upside down!**

**Every man's a king and every king's a clown!**

**Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day!**

I pointed Quasimodo out and Clopin smiled before starting to bother him. Laughing, I started dancing unknowingly ended up near Frollo's 'Throne'. I then started singing with the crowd.

**It's the day the Devils in us get release!**

**It's a day we mock the prig and shock the priest!**

**Everything is Topsy Turvy at the Feast of Fools!**

**_TOPSY TURVY!_**

**Everything is upsy daysy!**

**_TOPSY TURVY!_**

**Everybody is acting Crazy!**

**Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet!**

**That's the way of Topsy Turvy Day!**

Clopin soon found me and we just spun to the music before he disappeared again.

**_TOPSY TURVY!_**

_**Beat the drums and blow the trumpets**_

_**TOPSY TURVY!**_

_**Join the bums and thieves and strumpets**_

**Streaming in from Chartes to Calais**

**Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy**

**On the sixth of Januvry!**

Clopin found me again and wrapped a piece of cloth around me before pulling it. I spun and soon stopped; when I did I was standing there in my Silent Jester outfit. I wore white tights, a pair of almost black purple shoes with bells on them. My tunic as the same purple as my shoes and at the ends of it were more bells. It completely covered my torso from the neck to the tips of my fingers. My hair was curled and pulled back showing my face mask. It was white with lines on it. The lips were dark red with little white.

I soon started doing tricks while Clopin disappear singing with the crowd as I stayed silent.

**_All because its topsy turvy day!_**

The crowd stopped as someone arrived. Confused I stopped doing my tricks and did a soundless gasp. Frollo was going to his seat but I joined Clopin doing the actions to go with what he was singing.

**Come One! Come All!**

**Hurry, Hurry here's your chance**

**See the mystery and romance.**

For that last line I popped up in front of Frollo then went to Clopin to hold him like a sweetheart would. He then lead both us and Quasi to the stage and lifted me up on stage with him.

**Come One! Come All!**

**See the finest girl in France**

**Make an entrance to entrance**

As he sang Esme's entrance line he shook his fist then threw it down letting a cloud of smoke appear around us letting us disappear and Esme appear as he sang,

**Dance La Esmeralda….**

**DANCE!**

* * *

Well there you are Topsy Turvy Day is done! PLEASE R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Thanks to those who reviewed and I do not own any but Devetrix in this fanfiction. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 3

Frollo's POV(After Esmeralda does a fake out)

As I watched the gypsy girl dance, with disgust might I add, my thoughts wondered to the Silent Jester. When she popped up in front of me something about her eyes reminded me of that gypsy girl from three months ago.

My attention came back to the stage when I saw the Puppet Gypsy appear with, my eyes widen in shock.

"It can't be?..." I mumbled that so Captain Phoebus and the guards around me wouldn't hear.

She was alive, she should of died from the amount of blood she was losing, but how did she survive? I saw a scar on her shoulder where the arrow hit her.

* * *

Trixie's POV

I had changed out of my Silent Jester outfit and put my regular clothes back on. Clopin then said that we needed to get back on stage so I ran out forgetting to grab my green mask as I left.

**Here it is the moment you've been waiting for**

**Here it is you'll know exactly whats in store**

**Nows the time we laugh til our sides get sore**

**Nows the time we crown the King of Fools!**

I appeared in front of him singing,

**You all remember last years king!**

Last years king was being carried while drinking some ale before he burped. Both of us than sang,

**_So make a face that's horrible and frightening_**

**_Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wings_**

**_For the face that's the ugliest will be the King of Fools!_**

Men started coming up on stage and Esme pulled Quasi up as we sang the next part,

**_Why?_**

**_TOPSY TURVY_**

**_Ugly Folk forget your shyness_**

**_TOPSY TURVY!_**

**_You can soon be called your highness._**

The crowd continued to sing while Clopin stayed on stage, I jumped off and went into the crowd, cause I saw Frollo watching me.

**_Put your foulest features on display_**

**_Be the King of Topsy Turvy Day!_**

I didn't hear the rest as I went into Esme's tent to find my mask but when I didn't find it and left I saw Quasi tied up with produce being thrown at him.

* * *

I know this is pretty short but chapter three was to long in my notebook so I am going to have it in parts. Sorry if its short!


End file.
